


BROTHERS TILL THE END

by AngelaVargas, NateVargas



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angra 'Anri' Mainyu is Dead, Attempt at Humor, Brotherhood, Brothers will be Brothers, F/F, Family, He need a Good Spanking, He's Shirou's Familiar Spirit, M/M, Romance, Well... Even Death can't stop him from causing trouble.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateVargas/pseuds/NateVargas
Summary: Pain and Agony? Been there, Suffering? Done that, Death...? I’m already dead, but that won’t stop me from being a Brother, My Name is Anri Emiya. I died protecting my little brother Shirou, our life had been miserable ever since the two of us were left on our own. Our Brothers were not there when we are treated poorly. I did everything I could to protect Shirou and I won’t stop until he’s going to live Okay... I will continue on Protecting him even if I have to bear the Curse of “all the evils of the world” as Angra Mainyu, I don’t care!Because... Because I’m his Brother...=======“I’ll Never Forgive and I’ll Never Forget... I will have my Revenge.” Shirou grounded his teeth.





	BROTHERS TILL THE END

**[CEMETERY]**

****  
The Sky is gray as wind blows, slowly but surely rain drops from the skies. It was such a gloomy day for young Emiya Shirou as he stood by the grave of his only friend in this cruel world, his Older Fraternal Twin Brother, Anri Emiya. They had grown up beside the Duke and the Duchess, resulting in them being heavily doted upon by him. Thus, they were always envied by the Duke’s wife’s Father. Once both the Duchess and the Duke left, they immediately became the main target for the Duchess’ Father. Using the excuse that they had contracted an infectious disease, he chased them to the servant’s wooden sheds, which were located at the back of the mansion. Furthermore, he cut away all their current sources of income. They were only five when this happened.  
  
Shirou didn’t have a healthy body from the start, thus the arduous lifestyle that they had to live in caused Shirou’s body to gradually collapse. What’s more, the servants under the control of the Duchess’ Father would frequently suppress him, causing Shirou to suddenly fall from his illness when they were ten.

  
Due to the frequent amount of wars that both the Duchess and the Duke had to participate in, he spent very little time within the mansion. Due to the Duchess’ Father deliberately concealing the matter, Shirou and Anri was gradually forgotten by the Duke. When both the Duchess and the Duke asked about them, their father merely said that the Brothers had fallen ill and had to be secluded.

  
Anri had suffered many bitter hardships as he brought him up, he shouldered everything while Shirou is ill. 

  
And now... with Anri gone... he’s all alone... he looked up the dark skies, his heart filled with questions of ‘Why did Anri died instead of him?’, ‘What did Anri do?’

  
But it seems no one cared about that, After Anri passed away, Shirou stayed in the Duke’s Mansion for another year. He was still young, so he didn’t have any source of income whatsoever after rashly leaving the Duke’s Mansion. Thus, he could only suppress all of his grievances and hate with his heart. And, due to the oppression that he’d had to suffer through, his mind had matured much more than his peers.

  
His Older Fraternal Twin Brother had told him that the only way for him to be outstanding was to become a Grand: Crown. Even if he only became an ordinary Magus, his status would still be much higher than that of other ordinary people on the Land.

  
Unfortunately, Shirou’s Circuit was an exception to this.

  
Most of His Mage Circuit had been dormant, and with only one Circuit had been activated, all he could do is Project things using Gradation Air. Furthermore and Reinforcement, it was also not extremely rare type martial soul. Under normal circumstances, Shirou should’ve become greatly valued. Unfortunately, there were two points that had restricted his development. When he’d activated at least one of his Circuit, his innate Magic had only been at the first rank. Thus, it could be said that his talent was quite poor, which meant that his cultivation speed would definitely be extremely slow. 

  
Fate is really cruel... but...

  
What actually is Fate?

  
Shirou just stood there in front of his Fraternal Twin’s Gravestone. And with no one’s around all of his suppressed grievances and hate with his heart is finally let out.

  
_‘For what reason?’_ He asked himself. _‘Why is God giving such injustice to me? Why is he giving me this fate? What did I do wrong? Why must he treat me like this? Answer me...’_

 **  
** Shirou clenched his fist, everything hurts...

  
_‘Why? **Answer me!** ’ _He gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming.

  
The rain continued on pouring hard going along with the boy’s sorrow.

  
_‘Bastard! Why must I endure such injustice!?I’ve never hurt anyone!’_ Shirou continued on pondering ignoring the rain. _‘Why... Why am I the Unluckiest One? God and Fate are both Cruel!’_

 _  
_ Tears of anger, pain and hatred streams down from his eyes.

  
_‘Why?’_ Shirou continued on and on pouring all the grief and hatred from his heart. _‘Why did you let me be born in this kind of environment?’_

 _  
_ “Brother…” The unwilling and unresigned look that his Older Fraternal Twin had had as he passed away unconsciously appeared in Shirou’s mind, causing him to tightly clench his teeth. _‘I have to become stronger! Brother taught me that a person can only rely on themselves. One can only live a better life if they are strong.’_  
  
Scenes from Shirou’s memory unceasingly flashed through his mind.

  
**_“Is he that Servant Boy’s Twin Brother? As expected he looks beyond poor.”_**

**_  
“That’s right! One should not expect Duke’s quality on Servant Born, Let’s see if they still act as they please when the Duke leaves them .I heard that the Lord has already decided.”_ **

_  
_ Shirou’s heart begins to darken at every bitter memories he experienced at the Einzbern Mansion.

  
_‘Why let me experience coldness and discrimination.’_

 _  
_ Every bit of memories there back in the Einzbern Mansion has never been too pleasant... Anri had shouldered all the burden that they should’ve shared.

  
_‘What have we done wrong?’_

  
They Destroyed everything he believed... that there are good in every person... was it all a lie?

  
**_“Haha! What a useless person! No wonder you’re born from a Servant!”_**

**_  
“Such a Low Circuit, doesn’t really match the Duke’s Bloodline.”_ **

**_  
“Also useless just like his brother!”_ **

**_  
“You’re such an eyesore! Why don’t you just die already!?”_ **

**_  
_** Shirou shut his eyes tight, trying to force away the pain and suffering he received from the people of Einzbern.

  
_‘I’m also a Person! Why must you treat me like this!! I can endure anything... But... Why--- Why snatch away my only Family?’_

 _  
_ More tears streamed down from his face as he remembered Anri’s death...

  
**[VERY SHORT FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** He sits besides his Fraternal Twin, as his other half is slowly Drifting away

  
“Anri! Waa... Waa...” He cried as he watched the light from his beloved Twin’s eyes slowly fading.

  
Anri could only smile in return and said softly...

  
“My Sweet Brother, if you want to rise above others... you must become a Grand: Crown...” Anri’s soft and Gentle voice stated, it was very weak. “Big Brother can no longer take care of you... if you become a Grand: Crown, then no one will want to bully you anymore...”

  
He could only sit there cry and listen... He watched as Anri slowly albeit reluctantly close his eyes

  
“Big Brother has failed you, but... you must live on and search for our Brothers... tell them... everything...”

  
And with those final words, Anri breathed his Last...

  
“Anri!! Anri! Big Brother! Anri!!!”

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** He cried so hard that day... Because Anri does not have enough money for medicine. And he overworked himself. Being looked down by everyone else seen as good for nothing. But only Anri loves him and accepts him completely. But he was taken away leaving him with no one to rely on.

  
More hatred had start consuming Shirou’s heart, the Darkness is too deep... he couldn’t forgive the Einzbern... he’ll never forgive them.

  
_‘What the hell do you want from me?! Do you want me to submit to you?! Do you want me to admit that I’m Good For Nothing?! Do you want me to Accept my Fate?!’_

 _  
_ Cold Darkness, Hatred and Emptiness, is slowly reigning his heart, his Golden Eyes is filled with Anger and emotions promising Vengeance... he’s angry at everything and mostly he’s angry at himself for his helplessness, his weakness and failures. It cost him his only family.

  
_“Fine! I’m a Useless Good For Nothing! My Fate is Wretched! I’m Powerless! Are you happy now!?”_ Shirou muttered darkly, his voice filled with hate and anger. “In your dreams...”

  
After all the repressed emotions, suppressed Anger, Hatred and Grief, he finally lashed out as he swings his fist at the tree near him.

  
_‘I won’t be defeated easily! I won’t give in! I’ll never forget what Anri told me, I must become stronger!’_

 _  
_ He walks away after paying respect to Anri’s Grave, he’ll never come back to Einzbern Mansion. He’ll show them that it was a Mistake to mess with him... It was a Big Mistake for them to let Anri Die, they can hide it in the Dark... but one day... that Darkness will give way and show all the atrocities that the Einzbern Patriarch and his Puppets had done to them...

  
Shirou looked back at Anri’s grave one last time and said

  
“Anri... I’m sorry I couldn’t protect your smile... But I promise you- I’ll work hard to become a Grand: Crown. Not to be looked down by anyone, No matter what hardship I’ll face. No matter how much effort it’ll take! One Day I’ll be back.”

  
And with that he left, with a Promise of returning once he achieved and become a Grand: Crown.

  
Unbeknownst to him, his own Heart and Memories will be his very own Catalyst for the day he’ll be calling his very own Familiar Spirit

  
Blood sun high in the heavens,  
Evil will be born.  
Blood rain across the world,  
Calamity shall come.

  
Thousand-year destruction to befall the Continent,  
Who is the Saviour?

  
The melding of Kindness and Evil,  
The fusing of Light and Dark.

  
With the Family’s Blood as guide,  
Pass all obstacles.  
With the Twin’s Blood as bond,  
Love through eternity.  
And with the Promise as the hand that holds,  
Hope will lighten the way.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
